An unlikely turn of events
by AnubisLoki
Summary: When KAtie mysteriously disappears one day Kendra and Seth decide to finally go into her room where they learn a terrifying truth but can the knights stop the society in time? and what will happen to Katie and Gavin if they should get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Several months had passed since Wyrmroost, gavin's betrayel, and the closing of Zyzxx. I didn't know how the others could go on as though none of it had happened, to me it feels like some ripped my very heart out and smashed it to oblivion and I couldn't fix it. But I tried to forget but my mind refused to let him go for everynight I dreamt of that day and felt the pain no one else knew of but I was getting better each day and the dreams came less frequent but I still silently wanted him to return and turn out that he was under some influence or something and he was just Gavin and not Navarog but I knew that I was only fooling myself with such a thought. But I was glad that we had managed to stop the demon hoard from takeing over the world and now all we had to do was worry about destroying the Society once and for all, which wouldn't be easy at all but at least we had some leads on where they were hiding, which was good.

However the Sphinx hasn't been much help in takeing down his old group and sometimes I wondered if he was still playing the game and tricking us to believe that he wanted to help us was just another trick to gain immortality and now the real game is just about to start and then there was the dissapearnce of my sister Katie. We had recieved a letter saying that she was ok and was at a wizarding school to finish up her last year of schooling which was interuppted by the past missions and the demon war. But I didn't believe that because she had told me that the headmaster had told her that if she wanted she could skip the last year of schooling because of her grades adn that she had passed every high test that the ministry had sent her. She had also clearly stated that she was going to skip the last year to help out at Fablehaven, so for her to suddenly leave without saying anything to go to school was not like her and only I had noticed her strange behavior before the night she left but I had thought nothing of it at the time but now I wasn't so sure that everything was what we thought it was.

Like many days before I was currently siting on the porch bench watching Seth, Newl, Doren, Verl, and Hugo play football as I gathered my thoughts and read letters that were from Gav... I mean Navarog and the letters he had sent to Katie. It hurt to read the letters he sent her because there was so much care in them, they were longer, and I could feel that there was much more passion written in the words, and that he had taken his time to write them. I guess when he told Seth that he wanted to get to know me better he meant as a friend, and I thought back to the missions I went on with him and Katie and I saw the clear evidence that I had missed the first time, and it made me hurt even more inside and feel even worse for Katie and yet I wondered what she was doing at this very moment. It seemed strange to think about the past and about my sister who I had never really paid any attention to for her "strange ways" but now that she was gone I wondered more and more about her and what she was really up to all those years ago, when she would spend so much time in the dungeon. Grandpa told me that she had always had an interest in the dark aspect of life and magic and had wanted to study some of the "dark's ways" and the only way she could do that was to study the creatures that were confind and my Grandma agreed. Warren told me that she learned her magic from not only the school that sent her lessons and quizzes for her to take since she lived so far away from the school, but she learned a great deal of it from the creatures of the dark who treated her like their own so that was why she went into the dungeon and was never effected by the hall of dread. Whatever the story was I didn't believe it. I didn't believe them because one day I went down and found her with her eyes closed and a hand upon the quiet box, but when we released the prisoner she seemed upset and had come back from escorting him with a necklaces that she didn't have before, after that I never saw her in the dungeon again and I saw her go deep within the forest to where the darker domeins were and come back without a single scratch so I knew that there was something up with her, I just didn't know what and now this!

I went to find Grandpa, I had to know more about her. I went up to his office and nocked on the door before entering.

"Hello Kendra what can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Katie?"  
He looked up and took his glasses off for a moment before straigting and put them back on.

"She's my sister is all and well I just.."  
"I understand please sit I was done anyways."

I walked over to the desk and sat down just as Seth came into the room.

"I saw you leave Kendra, you alright you didn't look to good outside?"  
"Yeah I'm fine I was just asking Grandpa more about Katie."  
"Can I join?"  
"Sure."

My brother came over to the desk and took the seat next to mine

"So did you have anything in mind that you wished to know?"  
"Well why was she so interested in the dungeon and this time please tell us the truth."

"You must understand first that Katie was a bright girl with an uncontrolable curiosity, that started when she was seven or eight. The reason your grandmother and I adopted Katie was because we knew she was a wizard and there was no better place to raise a wizard then on a magical preserve and we thought nothing bad would happen which was our first mistake."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked

"Well we had hoped that the fairies would have interested her enough to stay within the yard but when she grew tired of them we tried to put up protection to keep her from going out of the yard which was another mistake for we didn't know that she was already learning spells and had gotten out. Her curiosity grew and grew and soon so did her need to break our rules." Grandpa glared at Seth "Soon she went into the dungeon where the creatures we keep confind had also sensed her powers as well. The main reason she was so interested in the dungeon was because the creatures there could giver her what we couldn't."

We thought about this for awhile before Seth spoke up.

" Why did she like the quite box?"

I looked at grandpa who seemed to be thinking or ignoring the question.

"That is something that only Katie could tell you."  
"You're lying."  
I looked at Seth in shook.

"That's quite an acusation there Seth. But I assure you that I am not lying."  
"Yes you are. Katie once tough me a trick to see if people are lying based on their aouras. When a person lye's their aoura color darkens when they tell the truth it doesn't change. Your's got darker, tell us the truth."  
"I would but I swore a wizards oath not to tell."

I looked at Seth who nooded.

"What's a wizards oath?" I asked

"A wizards oath is like a pinky swear for wizards only it's much more complicated. Obviusly there must be at least one wizard to do the oath, he or she takes their wand and binds the other persons wrist to their's with magic as the person who has been asked to take the oath swears not to tell any living soul, ounce the oath has been said the magic forever binds that person's wrist until the oath is either lifted or broken."

He pulled up his left sleave and we saw what looked like rings of red around his wrist which looked to be vibrating.

" Katie once told me that there was an oath called the unbreakable promise."

"That is much more severe Seth. If one should break such a promise then they die unlike a wizards oath, when broken the person suffers sever pain for a weak, the pain felt depends on how sever the promise meant to the person who the secreat belonged to."

"What I want to know is why Katie told you so much about magic and not anyone else." I said looking at my brother.

"YEs Seth why did Katie tell you these things?"  
"Well when I became a shadow charmer Katie knew much more about the dark and so I asked her if I could ask her anything about the dark or about my powers and she told me that I could ask her anything. But why do the dark creatures like KAtie so much?"  
"Well that I can answer, you see as Katie's curiosity grew she went deeper and deeper into the forest and eventually ended up meeting many of the darker creatures on the preserve and well she must have connected to them or something, honestly that's all I know she didn't really say much about anyone of anything."  
"Why?" me and Seth asked at the same time

"Probably because she didn't want anyone to find out more about her powers or she just didn't want to be around anyone, she was always kind of secreative. Is there anything else?"

"No." I said and Seth just shook his head. We got up and headed out the door closing it as we exited. I pulled my brother up the stairs and into our room closing the door behind us.

"What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm where there were finger nail marks from my fingers.

"Look at these." I said laying the letters on the bed.

"These are your letters from gavin I've already read these."  
"No these are the letters he sent to Katie."

He looked at me confused as he picked the first one up.

"Don't ask just read them."  
I sat down on his bed as I watched my brother's confused look deepen at each letter he read. When he finished he came over and sat next to me handing me the letters back and we both looked at KAtie's door which has always been locked with a spell of her own design.

"I don't get it?" he said "I thought Gavin always liked you a lot."  
"That's what I thought too until I compared the letters. I think we have to get into her room to learn what actually happened to Katie."  
"But how? It's always locked I've even tried to pick the lock with a pin and not even that worked."  
"That's because it's locked with magic."

I picked up a spell book from the library and went to the door and put a hand in front of it and said the I finished the incantation the door outlined itself in black strands of magic that came from within the book before opening the door and wrapping itself around the room, reveling what only Katie knew was there.  
"What did you say?"  
"A spell in draconic. Remember Katie was intriueged with dragons so much that she trained herself to be a dragon-brother so it only makes sense that the spell would be in draconic."  
"Yeah, well her rooms kind of creepy."  
"Well she's a creepy person."

"Good point."  
We entered her room and looked around at everything that was to be seen. She had a black day bed, a huge bookcase filled with books upon books, there were books everywhere for that matter, she had a desk with melting candles on it, a cabinet full of potion bottles that made Tanu look like an amiture. On the walls (which were also black) there were framed certificets from the school she attended for specile cervices that she did do when she did go a few times, but most of the documents were from a ministry (A/N the ministry belongs to J.K as well but I had to add them just to make my character (Katie) seem really smart because she is.) from different departments within the ministry for high remarks on several quizes that she seemd to have taken and there was a framed collection of newspaper clippings with a moveing picture of her self with a headline beneath it.

"Wow she must have been really smart look at all these test scores."

"Yeah so why was she bad in school when came to stay with us?" Seth asked

"She didn't go to our school remember? She stayed home with her creepy books to study her magic."  
"Oh yeah. What I don't get is why didn't she use magic to escape Torinna when she kidnapped you two?"  
"I don't know."

When Torinna had captured us Katie never once used magic to escape, was she playing at something that we didn't know about.

"So what are we looking for?"  
"Anything that could explain why she's gone and where she might be." I answered him

We looked everywhere but found no such clue until I saw something hidden between two of the books on her bookcase and I pulled on one but it came half-way out before there was a click and the bookcase moved sidways revealing a door.

"Cool a secret passage."

I followed my brother down some stairs, once at the bottom we saw another door and we entered it and lanterns light themselves as we entered the room. Once inside we saw all sorts of things, books, potions, a couldren, a snake, a desk, and filing cabinets. I went to the cabinets as Seth went to the desk and we searched for some clues. But as I went to the seventh drawer it was locked. I tired to pull on it incase it was stuck until Seth came over with a red key with a number seven on it. We put the key in and found what we were looking for, inside there were letters from the society, the kinghts, Navarog, the Sphinx, different dragon preserves, and anominuse people.

"We have to bring the others down here." Seth said

"No, we should go through these files. Maybe they'll tell us more about Katie and where she really is."

We pulled out all the files and began to read the papers. It seemed that the society was asking Katie to join them and some had attached missions that were used for examples of what she would do if she joined, we found a few knight offers, but the file that Seth was going through were strange orders. We looked on the back of the file and saw that it was labeled "wizard black market".

"She was a dealer in dark magic at a black market?" Seth asked  
"I guess so."  
We went through every file but there was nothing until I went to her desk for a candle when I saw a letter sitting there. I took the letter out of the envelop and read it.

Dear Katie Sorenson,

I know that the others believe me to be dead but I know that you know better then that and once again I must thank you for informing me about the fairy boy and providing me with a stingbulb. I do not wish to divuldge more information in case this letter is intersected by another fellow wizard or is read by someone else within your household, for I know how bad it would be for you if they found out. I know that I do not have to say much for you probably already know why I have sent you this letter, it is time.

Sincerly your's forever

Gavin Rose

Navarog

I showed the letter to Seth who looked at me concerned.

"What does "it's time" mean?"

"I don't know, but we have to show Grandpa maybe he'll know what this means." I said  
"Wait grab the other folders, he needs to know the whole story."  
We grabbed all the folders and walked out of the secrete room, put the bookcase back in position, and walked out of her room repositioning the spell and walked out of our room before we ran downstairs and rushed into Grandpa's office putting the files in front of him.

"You have to see these."  
"What is going on?"  
"WE unlocked Katie's room, found a secrete room, and found these files in which you must see."

Hearing the importence in our voices he set aside what he was doing and skimmed through all the files and looked at us in horror.

"Now read this." I handed him the letter and he read it and became even more horrified.

"What has become of Katie?" he asked solemnly  
"I think we were betrayed by her."  
"This can't be right. I know Katie and she would never do this not at all." we thought that

"Grandpa she was always with them, she wasn't curious about the dark she was the dark, that was why they respected her was because of her power. She played us all."

'Then why did she help us fight off the demons when she could have joined them?" he asked  
"It was all apart of her plan and so was the sphinx. They both played us and Navarog isn't dead."  
"What do we do?" Seth asked

"We contact the knights, for it's time for us to act."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The society doesn't know that we already know about their final plan and we have kept ready I just wasn't expecting KAtie to be working with them."  
Grandpa rushed out of the room and called for everyone to come to his office immeditely. WE waited for everyone to cram into grandpa's office.

"What is going on?" Warren asked  
"IT seems that the society is going to carry out their final plan, Navarog's not dead, and KAtie has betrayed us all." Grandpa answered  
Everyone gasped.

"How do you know?" Grandma asked concernly  
"Because Kendra and Seth discovered a secrete room in Katie's room with all the evidence."

Everyone looked through the files before looking completly horrified and it didn't get better when grandpa read out the letter that we found either.

"All this time she was against us."  
"The whole time it was always a plan and we were the pawns on her side of the playing board as she and the Sphinx made their moves. We must contacke the knights at once, the final battle has begun."

At the society

I knocked on the Sphinx's office door before entering in on him and Navarog.  
"Katie, please come in."  
"They know."  
"What, how I thought you had your room secured." Gavin asked  
"I did until they figured out that the spell I used was in draconic and then Seth figured to check my bookcase and they found the files."  
"Everyone?" the Sphinx asked  
"Yes every file, our passed plans, our conversations and the previouse letter. Their contacking the kinghts right now."  
"THank you Katie." the Sphinx said as I stood there. Luckily for me they didn't know that I could do astrel projections and that my grandpa was right, it was my curiosity that lead me to finding my true nature and explaining my love of the darkness. I knew that I should feel bad about having to finally confront them and having to destroy everything that they had worked for but I had chosen my side in this battle and I had played my part well and now it was time I betrayed them all. Navarog got up from where he was sitting and came up to me as the Sphinx left the room leaving us alone, he pulled a strand of hair out off of my face and smiled sweetly.

"You ready?"he asked  
"I guess so, never thought it would come so soon."  
"Hey it will be ok, we've played our roles perfectly and now it's time to end this war and gain what rightfully belongs to us."

He placed his charm next to mine and they glowed powerfully. What the Sphinx didn't know was that he had a major flaw in his plan by allowing the Himalaya dragons to help fight in the war that was going to commince, if we won the war on the day it was meant to happen then Navarog's dad would be stepping down from the throne and giving it him. We had tricked the Sphinx into planning the war to happen on the day because it wouldn't make him the ruler but it would make me and Navarog the rulers of what he was aiming for since we would have more power over him and his army. THe charms that me and Navarog had made up a charm that was passed down to the crowned king of each dragon family but Navarog's family was the last ruling dragon family alive and he was the crowned prince and since he split the neckalces and gave half of it to me that made me the first dragon princess in eons.

I didn't care about betraying my family or even the sphinx who had provided me with the books that gave me my powers I only cared about Navarog and standing besides him as we would finish the war once and for all, if the sphinx's plan played out correctly.

"After all these years of planning and finally it's going to end." I said  
"Yes, and from the ashes of the warzone will rise a beautiful dragon queen."  
"As will a strong dragon king."

He kissed me gently for a second which always felt longer to me, I have to admit I had always loved him and on that day that I had escorted him off of the preserve with the sphinx was when I had agreed to join the society, I didn't join because I like the sphinx or his plan, I didn't join for the power it would give me or to prove a point to my family, I joined souly for Navarog's plan of action in which I agreed with greatly. The sphinx would still get his way but we would rule instead of him, but either then that everything else that he wanted to gain from his plan he would get.

"Is this going to work? What if something happens?"

"Don't worry Katie, it will work."  
I noded knowing that he was right, he was always right and besides I knew it would work, it wis genious. We left the room hand in hand as we went to the conference room where we took our seats next to each other as everyone came in and took their seats at the long table as the Sphinx took the head seat.

"As you all know I have been planing to take down the Knights once and for all and have planned out a series of events to take place which have been done already, now that the knights know about our plan it is time for our finale stand to take place before we rule the world."  
"Sir what do we do about those who can not see the magical creatures that we can?"  
"Do not worry, Katie has found a spell that will break the charm that has kept mortals from seeing what we know of."  
Everyone looked at me but I paid them no attention.

"When will we attack sir?"  
"Within the second of the cycle."

Everyone looked very confused

"He means we attack when the full moon shows in the sky." I said mater of factly  
"But why then?"  
"A full moon has certain magical powers that give wizards extrodinary power and it makes it very difficult to defeat them. The full of the moon will give our army the strength and power that they need in order to defeat the knight's."

"Thank you KAtie for explaining that. It has also come to my attention that there is yet another reason why we attack on the full moon, it seems that that is when NAvarog takes over the throne and he has chosen KAtie as his queen so I shall not be ruleing but but never the less I'm confident that they will make two fine rulers."  
"You told him?" I whispered

"Yeah."

Our hands found each other again as we listined to the Sphinx explain our final movements before we attack and our plan of how we will attack with few interuptions on my behalf as I helped to fully improve the plan to where it would not fail. After the meeting was over me and Navarog vanished and reapeared in my room back at Fablehaven, just as everyone would be falling asleep for the night.

"This seems a bit risky, shouldn't we be working on the plan?" Gavin asked  
"We'll be fine and why are you nervouse about breaking into my room for things that I need for the plan?"  
I grabbed what I needed and put a new spell on the door so that no one could enter again incase they wanted more information. WE then vanished back to our shared room back at headquarters where we found our assighnment waiting for us on our desk and we set to work.

Knight's of the Dawn headquarters

The next morning we found that the spell no longer worked for a new one had been placed on Katie's door and we knew that the Sphinx was prepairing to make a final move. Grandpa had brought everyone to headquarters even if we weren't actually part of the knighthood we needed everyone that was willing to help end this once and for all and I found myself as did everyone quite surprised when Newl and Doren had offered to help end the battle and take down the society once and for all, turns out that the last adventure they had with us as we stopped the demon hoard had given them their adventuers spirit once more and they had developed the same hatred for the society as we did. We had to hold the meeting outside because everyone that was in the knighthood as well as some of their friends who knew what the knights did and wanted to help end the society had all come and the meeting room wasn't big enough for everyone to be there.

"Good morning knights and friends of knights." my grandfather started "It has come to our attention that the societies plan of opening Zyzzxx was not their final move but one small part of the bigger picture. Now many of you might notice that some knights are not here, the reason is because they are part of the society as well or have informed me that they do not wish to take part of this fight. For example Gavin Rose who had ended up being Navarog and who we all thought had died at Wymroost actually is still alive, my dear grand daughter, and it breaks my heart to know this, also is apart of the society."

Everyone gasped and small talk arose.

"Yes I know that many if not all of you know my grand daughter Katie Sorenson and all the magnificent things she has done for us all, but it was Kendra who had found the truth yesterday about Katie, there are many others but I used those two for an example because they are the most dangerous and most heartbreaking to know about. Navarog is a deadly demonic dragon who will do anything to not only protect Katie but he will kill anyone that stands in his path. Katie is a very powerful Sorcerress with many speacilties, such as being a dragon-brother, a necromancer, and she has the power of gods as well and is not afraid to kill to get a job done. However as the societies army grows they will not be able to match our numbers and we know of their final plan as well and have made a plan to destroy them once and for all."

Many people cheered as my grandfather continued but I couldn't stand the pain of how he used Katie as an example striking fear into many of the people and to think that she was my sister. Grandpa explain our plan and gave positions to everyone and we all set to work to create the plan that was shown to us.  
"Kendra, Seth may I speak to you two privietly?"  
"Sure grandpa."

We followed him to his office and sat down in front of hid desk.

"I want to know what you think about the plan."  
"Well I think it's brillient and we can definetly take down the society using it but can we really match their army?" I asked  
"Yeah, if Navarog is still alive then wont we have to fight off dragons as well?" Seth asked as well  
"You two make a very good point but we have many dragon experts within our army and they will take care of the dragons, I just need you two and the others to help me capture their headquarters, capture the Sphinx and his army."  
"If we do manage to defeat the Sphinx and capture the society, what will happen to Katie?"

I agreed with my brother and looked at my grandpa for an answer.

"As much as it breaks my heart to have to say this, but we will imprison her with the others. If only this was all a trick and she was under their control, but sadly she is genuily against us this time and it wont be easy to defeat her or Navarog and it will be almost impossible to defeat them when they're together."  
"But they're never seperated." I added  
"If our plan works they will no longer be of an issue to us."  
"What will become of Navarog?" I asked  
"If matters come to worse then we will.."  
He didn't need to finish for I knew perfectly well what he meant.

"You can't!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't!"

Both my brother and grandpa looked at me.

"I get that he's a demonic dragon and all but, you can't do that it's vial and think of what it'll do to Katie."  
"Katie is no longer apart of our family Kendra she has chosen a family of demons and she is our enemy if she must fall as well then so be it but that is the end of discussion."

"Kendra's right grandpa we can't do that if worst comes to worst can't we just lock her in the hall of dread?"  
"Unfortunetly Seth the hall of dread doesn't effect Katie and she has far to many friends within that place she would eventually break out and create an army to over throw the preserve."  
"They wont go down easily. But what would to happen if the society does win?" I asked  
"Well it would be on the day that the new dragon king takes the throne and we all know who that will be, they will rule over us all imprisoining man kind in the name of not only the society but for the Himalaya dragons as well. It would eventually end up in the end of man kind and a new life where dragons rule and there is only magical creatures, Earth would be renamed Thaczil Darastrix or land of dragons."

"So we have to defeat them?" Seth said  
"Yes we have do defeat them for order."

Me and Seth left to go check on how everyone was doing on practicing their skills and creating their weapons for the battle and we hoped someone would need our help so we could forget what we were just told but it did no good when we went to check on Tanu who we told everything that Grandpa had told us and he didn't look to please.

"Wow that's hard news to handle." he said  
"Yeah."

"I'm sorry he told you guys that, I can't imagine how you two are feeling right now that must be devestating to know."

"But we have to do this, we have do destroy the society once and for all."  
My brother was right we had to do this for man kind but to see my sister defeated, locked up, and tortured in knowing what will become of Navarog it was almost to much to bear and I ran off to find Braken who I knew would stop what he was doing to comfort me and unicorns were very wise so he might be able to help me but then again he and Katie weren't exactly on the best of terms so he might not care what happens to my sister at all but never the less I went to find him anyways, and when I went up to him he did stop what he was doing and he hugged me tightly as I felt tears drip from my eyes. I told him what was going to happen if we won the war and even though I knew he hated Katie he to agreed that it was wrong to such a thing to her as to tear her very life away from her without killing her and that it was wrong to do so to Gavin (we still called him that because it felt better then to keep saying Navarog over and over agin) as well.

"As much as I do hate your sister I do agree that it is wrong to do what Stan has planned."  
"There has to be another way."  
"That would mean that we would have to lose the war and we can't let that happen, maybe Stan will change his mind after the war has been won."  
"I hope so."

With one last final hug and a quick kiss I left Braken to contiue his work and went to prepare myself for there were only two more days until the war would begine and I had to prepare to take the society down. I meet Seth in the room Grandpa had assigned us and I opened my backpack and spread Katie's files and the few spell books I had managed to grab before she put a new spell on her room. At first it was easy to read the spells and we preformed each one as we read the right incantation and memorized it but as we went onto the harder one's we soon found them written in a different language and it took my awhile to realize that some were written in theban or draconic and I soon found a tranlator online and we translated the spells and practiced them as well.

"How does she know all of these spells? There has to be a million of them, not to mention potions, languages, and creatures." Seth said in amazement  
"It's hard to say maybe she'll tell us in the end."

"Kendra I miss her."  
"Me to Seth me to."  
"I still can't believe she's with them."  
"I don't think she's with the society but with Gavin instead, she still seemed very agitated by the Sphinx and his plans maybe that's why she hated him the most."  
"But what if it was all an act?"  
"No, I don't think she acted that hatred out."

We continued on with the spells and practiced brewing a few potions that could be used in the fight. It's truly heartbreaking to know that a simple war has torn your family apart and you're all fighting on a different side, it's harder to fight them and know what will become of them if they lose. I didn't want to see Katie like that no matter what the cause was I just couldn't bear the thought of it, and even knowing what will become of Gavin. It just tore at my very soul and I found it hard to concentrate as did Seth who was thinking about the same thing as me. I looked up at him as he went to the bed and sat down, looking defeted.

"Katie?" I asked

"Grandpa wont actually hurt her will he?"  
"I don't know he seems pretty continent on doing it."  
"I wish this war never had to happen."  
"I wish Katie and Gavin were on our side. If he was still on our side then Katie would be to and we wouldn't have to worry about crushing her."

Society Headquarters

Gavin and I lead the army to the battleground as we set up our ranks. The Sphinx stood upon a tall platform as we took up our position on a rock ledge off to the side that still had a good view of the battle that would take place very shortly.

"You ready my queen?" Gavin asked with a smile  
"Yes. How about you?"  
"As long as I'm with you I will always be ready."

I looked off into the distance as the Knights approched us and I sized up their army and compared it to ours, they had the numbers but we had the power.

"This doesn't feel right." I said

"I know it doesn't feel right to me either but we have a part to play and we might as well finish the game right?"  
"Yeah, sometimes I forget that this is all one big game that was played out on a global scale."

I felt him grab my hand and I looked up at him and I saw the sparkle in his eyes as they meet mine. The scene around us faded away as we gazed into one another, we only came back at the sound of war. Our instruction's were clear, we were to stay low until the battle got close to an end or if we were losing but me and Gavin knew we would lose and we were prepared to pay the price of losing this war and we were ready to comit treason and fight for the other team if we had to but we knew that that most likely wouldn't have to happen. We watched as dragons fought dragons and dragon-brothers alike, wizards against magic, and mortals clang weapons at the other. We heard it all from the safety of our ledge as the Sphinx watched over his army from his ledge, and he saw what we saw.

We were losing this fight and he knew it just as well as we did. I looked back to the battle scene until Gavin grabed my arm making me look where the Sphinx would've been standing be but he was gone, as we looked I felt tight arms wrap around me and we vanished and soon I found my arms pinned tightly to my side and I was standing on the ledge.

"Stan stop your forces now and surrender."  
"What makes you think I will do that?"  
"If you don't." I felt the coldness of a blade rest against my neck. "I will hurt her Stan."  
"You would kill your best fighter for me to surrender?" he laughed

"Does she mean nothing to you anymore Stan?"  
As the two argued I sensed that someone was approching the Sphinx from the back but I thought that it was just another side fight until someone smacked the Sphinx hard on the head, he let go of me as he dropped to the stage floor but I lost my balance and feel off of the high platform but instead of hitting the ground I found myself cought in Gavin's strong arms.

"You move fast, thanks."  
"Your welcome."

However just as he set me back down on the ground we were surrounded by Knights and we got ready to fight, but there was something inside that told me not to fight and it felt wrong to attack these people. I knew them all from past missions and they all thought that I was their friend until now and I just couldn't fight them so I lowered my wand and Gavin stood up straight refusing to fight as well. Our hands were tied behind us as we were turned to look at where the Sphinx had fallen as Stan ended the war with the capture of the Sphinx. We were marched to a truck with the others as we saw some of our forces barley escape. Was I dissapointed in the outcome of the war? No, I wasn't dissapointed though I knew very well that we could have won but yet I still wouldn't go back and change a single thing that happened.

Once back at the knight's headquarters we were all seperated and marched down different passages, me and Gavin were the last in our "group" and were locked in a room at the end of the corridor, there wasn't much in the room. There was a desk, a bedside table, and a bed. We sat down on the bed and I leaned gently against him as we waited in complete silence. We didn't have to wait very long for in came Stan, Kendra, Seth, and Warren, as well as four body guards. As they all entered our bonds released themselves, but we continued to sit there in silence. I looked over to the group as Stan dismissed the guards positioning two of them outside the door.

"I have to admit this is very hard for me to have to accept." Stan said

We said nothing and continued to look down as though they weren't in the room.

"At least tell us why Katie."

I forced myself to look at them.

"You never cared." I paused "I never completly agreed with what the Sphinx was doing or what he was planning, and I truly didn't care what would have happened in the end at the same time."  
"So why join them?"  
"I joined because they could give me what you never could. I was given the feeling of being wanted and appreciated not invisible or a waste of your time, and truly I loved the feeling of all that power that I gained I loved it."

"What I don't understand is why did you give yourselves up when you could have defeated us easily?" Kendra asked

"It wasn't our fight, to fight wasn't right. Besides we played our parts in the game and the game is over, simple as that." Gavin answered.

He put an arm around me as the others huddled in a circle and discussed something, probably what to do with us but we already knew what they would do. It wasn't hard to figure out and yet it wasn't as crushing as it should have been when we figured it out.

"Katie,come on we're going home."

Stan turned to leave like the others.

"No." I said simply

"What do you mean no? You are coming home right now."  
"You don't own me, I don't have to follow you I'd rather stay here and die then go back to that prison."

"Katie maybe you should go." Gavin whispered to me

"I'm not leaving you. If you want me then you take the whole set."

"Set?" Stan asked

"She means that we would have to take them both back if we want her."  
"Again I'm not a "prize" or a "thing" but yes Kendra you are right."  
"I don't have time for this Katie."  
"Obviusly you do or else you wouldn't be standing there argueing. We know what your planning at so it makes no difference where you put us."  
"Fine, now come on let's go I don't have time for this."

Holding Gavin's hand tight in my own we were lead to Venessa's car and soon we were back at Fablehaven a prison within beauty. Once inside we weren't locked in the dungeon but instead were locked in the guest room instead, very smart. If they had locked us in the dungeon we would have escaped easily, if it was in my room then that would be another easy mistake and we could have become more powerful with everything that was there but yet this simple room was an easy escape as well.

"Well we're right back where we started." Gavin said

"Yup, right back where we started."

"You have some idea of how to escape don't you?"  
"Our job isn't finished yet we still have another job to do and we are going to finish this."  
"Is it really worth it? Why not stay here?"  
"I refuse to spend the rest of my life in prison Gavin. I spent long enough here and I wont spend any longer here."  
I sat down on the bed next to him as he put an arm around me once more. I wasn't sure why but I felt tears come to my eyes as they dripped down slowly.

"I wont stay here."  
"I know we'll get out, and when we do we'll have a kingdom to rule."  
He was right we would escape and run off to the Himalaya's where we would gain the dragon throne and rule as the last standing dragon family alive, what happened to the others is un-known but Gavin was still the crowned prince and I was his queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Fablehaven Living room (Kendra)

To say that it felt good to lock them up would be a fib, it felt wrong and yet good at the same time. There wasn't much we could do about them but we knew they were against us and if they wanted to they could get every creature here against us and over throw Fablehaven causing complete chaos, but I knew that they wouldn't do that they probably just wanted to escape and retreat to the Himalayas. It hurt us all to see Katie with the enemy, we all loved her and had no idea what we had actually done but yet Grandpa was convinced that it wasn't our fault that she went dark, that it was her decision and he thought that a big factor was Gavin. Grandpa thought that he had persuaded Katie to join and that when the time came he would throw her to the side and she'll come crawling back to us asking for our forgiveness But me and Seth thought otherwise, we knew Katie was right. When we came to Fablehaven everyone treated her like she wasn't there and we were the only ones and at the time we thought nothing of it.

"I feel kind of bad."  
"What! Seth feels bad for someone other then himself." I said teasingly as me and my brother stayed up at night once more. "I feel bad to."  
"She was right though wasn't she?"  
"Unfortunately yes she was."

"Even if they lied to her about needing her and what not I'm sort of glad that they treated her like she was wanted even if it was an act."  
"Yeah, I just wish that we saw it sooner before it was to late."  
"It was far to late even if we did see the signs."

Katie

This wasn't the first night that I used an astral projection since me and Gavin were locked up in the guest room, but it was the first night that I had stopped to listen to Seth and Kendra's conversation. I floated through the door and hide in the shadows to listen to more of what they were saying. It seemed that they both felt bad for how everyone treated me when they came, they wished they saw it sooner but I knew that it would make no difference I would forever be a pawn for the society. Did I feel like I let them down? Yes, I did, but it would make no difference.

"Do you think she feels bad to?" Seth asked

"I doubt it she seemed so convinced in what she was doing was right that I doubt she even feels bad."  
"You're wrong." I said suddenly, giving away my hiding place. Seth and Kendra looked straight to where I was hiding and looked surprised to see me there in their room. I was sure that Kendra would run to get grandpa or scream, but she did none of those. I knew that my cover was blown so I float further into the room showing them that I was really there.

"You really didn't think that room could hold me back, did you?"

"But how?"  
"Magic Kendra what else."  
"Without a wand?"  
"I'm a wizard a wand is just a tool. I could really use anything to create spells actually."

Seth came up to me and tried to grab my arm but his hand fell through instead and that part shuddered before connecting once more and I felt a sharp pain flow through my arm.

"Are you...?"  
"No, I'm not dead, it's a projection. Its like a ghost copy of myself so I can sneak around and spy without leaving where I am."  
"So if we went into your room?"  
"Yes, you would still see me there and it would look like I was just sitting on the floor nothing more and nothing less then that."  
"How long can you go like this?"  
"Well, the longest I've tried has been somewhere around four hours maybe longer."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No not really, the first time you do it yes it hurts a bit but as you get better it doesn't really hurt at all unless someone passes through you." I said looking towards Seth.

They looked at me in complete shock, surprise, and something else but I didn't know what it was.

"You're going to tell them aren't you?" I asked

"We probably should it would be the right thing to do."

"Yeah I figured."

I turned to go back to the guest room where I would reconnect with myself.

"Katie wait."

I turned and looked back at them.

"Is it to late to come back?" Kendra asked

"Yes, it's far to late for me at least, I couldn't come back it would never work, I'm to far gone to be saved. Unlike you two, you are both filled with so much light. Don't fall down the path I did it's not worth it."  
"Then why didn't you stop and come back?"  
"I couldn't, they had me all wrapped up in their little plan that I couldn't get free and come back."  
"Would you have?"  
"I don't know. Sometimes I wish that I could but then there are times that I'm perfectly fine with the choices that I made so I don't really know if I would have come back."

"What are you and Gavin planning?"

I looked at them both as I thought weather to tell them or not.

"Well, were planning on escaping and then probably head to the Himalayas where we'll claim the throne and rule as the last royal family."  
"Will we ever see you again?"  
"Most likely not, it would be far to dangerous for me to come back since I've made quite a few enemies. Besides I've obviously lost my family here, I might as well go to my new family."  
Since they had no more questions I headed for the door one last time.

"Sorry." I heard them both say as I floated through the door and almost into Stan.

"Katie?"  
Seeing him I rushed back to the room where I connected with myself too fast, causing me pain as my spirit struggled to connect with my body once more as Stan rushed into the room. Navarog was kneeling next to me trying to save me but I knew he had no idea what to do, Stan pushed him aside as Tanu suddenly rushed in but I knew he had no potion to save me and yet they tried anyway not knowing that it only made it harder for my spirit and body to connect once more.

"Stop you're going to kill her." Navarog shouted

I knew that they ignored him. Suddenly I felt them pushed off of me as I slipped unconscious from the struggle. In all my years of using projections not once has this ever happened to me and it caught me surprised which made it a lot worse and having potions spilled down my throat did not help at all. I wasn't sure how long I was out but I guessed it was pretty long for when I woke up I was once again back in my old room but Navarog was no where near and my ankle was chained to the bedpost keeping me from leaving. The only reason that they would put me back here was because they truly thought that being surrounded by magic would help me and maybe it did but I knew that the reason why I didn't die was because my spirit no longer had to struggle and was able to connect once more but it was weak from struggling past the potions and from being frightened from seeing Stan in the hall causing myself to rush back to my body which wasn't good at all.

I sat myself up straight as I heard the door open and watched as Stan, Ruth, Kendra, Seth, and Tanu came in. They gathered around my bed and looked sorrowfully at me like I mattered at all to them, I knew that I didn't and I saw right through their disguises.

"Where's Gavin?" I asked  
"How are you?"  
"That's not answering my question."  
"He's fine, still in the guest room." Stan answered  
"You do realize you tried to kill me right?"

They looked at me confused.

"I wasn't choking or anything you scared me causing my spirit/projection to rush to re-connect and then I had to struggle against your potions which made it worst, and if you had continued I would have died."

"Why were roaming then?"  
"Oh please it's not like that was the first time I've roam outside of that room since being dragged back here."  
"Kendra told us about your little chat." Stan said giving the others no say at all  
"So."  
"What are we going to do about you Katie if you keep putting us in this position?"  
"I keep putting you in this position? Bull, you're the reason that your pushed to this not me."  
"Come on Katie." he pleaded  
"No, you don't really care so don't act like you suddenly do ' cause I know that you never did, why did you think I left? They might have acted like they care but at least I was wanted there and they appreciated what I did for them. You never gave a s**t about me or what I did for you."  
"We always did."  
"No, you didn't, don't lie to me it never works."  
I felt tears but pushed them back, but they kept coming until one fell down my cheek and then I didn't care, they were the reason why I was here and truly I'd rather die then have to face these people any longer. All they did was lie to me and that's all they could do.

"Can't you just let us go, what can we possibly do to you anymore?"

"Stan maybe we should this is wrong to keep them locked up like animals." Ruth said

"Sta...Grandpa please, we don't belong here, we belong back where we're needed." I begged

"I wont let you go back to the society."  
"I meant the Himalayas."  
They looked at me like I was insane like usual.

"You know he's the crowned prince and that the throne is his. I'm his queen I have to go back with him I love him to much to leave him but you can let us go. Besides you know we were played just like you."  
"No, you will stay here where you belong."

I was trying to play nice but obviously it wasn't working and I was growing angry deep inside and I could feel the chain start to melt around my ankle until it completely broke. I got up and stood my ground against them, and raised a hand where there was a fiery red glow forming.

"Don't make me have to hurt you."  
"Like you would care." Stan laughed and it hurt a lot actually

"I never wanted to and if they told you the whole conversation that I had then you would know that. Please just step aside."  
"Katie I'm not letting you leave. I need you here, I've lost you once and I don't want to lose you again."  
"Funny how you keep lying when I can see it all so clear in your un-emotional eyes, you don't care you just don't want me to be with him, well it's to late for that."  
I walked closer and everyone but him moved out of my way, unfortunately he was blocking the door and my fire grew brighter. I stared at that man as I suddenly saw something cross his eyes a dash of sorrow and this time it was true sorrow. I lowered my hand and my power went out as I placed a hand on his forehead and instantly saw what only he saw and it was indeed hidden appreciation and yet inner hatred, he did care but yet he was angry at both of us. I let go and he stepped aside as I went and got Navarog and we headed for the front gate where we flew off to the Himalayas where we gained the throne as the new rulers.

Did we ever return to Fablehaven? No, we decided that after everything we had done to them it was best that we should just stay where we were. Like the other dragons there I had accepted their ways and left everything behind me not even caring to send word of how I was doing to everyone and so they all believed that we had fallen off the face of the Earth but at least here in the Himalayas I was appreciated and accepted and I had Navarog.


End file.
